More Than This
by ImNiallsWife
Summary: The final battle took place in the seventh year at Hogwarts. Ex-Seventh year are invited back for eighth year to complete their NEWTs. Hermoine placed as head girl, an unknown head boy whos not present. The Triwizard Olympics takes place at the new year at Hogwarts. New band One Direction causes Romance chaos and something troubles Draco Malfoy and why is he not at Hogwarts yet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time so please be nice and please review it will really help me and my best mate who wrote this with me. Also we need a real title so any suggestions would be great. Thanks and enjoy!**

1st Chapter

"Okay, That's it Fred and George Weasley! You give me the antidote to this horrid mood colour hair dye right now before I consider vanishing all your latest hard working, as you'd say, products where you will never find them again, that includes all your paperwork too!" Hermione yelled at the twins that were standing right in front of me with a smug look on their faces. _'Okay maybe a bit smugger, she reckoned! Come on! That is no way they should treat me, I'm not going to stand here and be a victim of their experiment! They have no right!'_ She thought.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong Mione, did we George?" asked Fred. He took a glance at his twin and tried to act all innocent, which was clearly not working for Hermione.

"Why certainly Fred, I absolutely agree with you! My princess Mione, We have the perfect reason as to why we're experimenting on you, you see, you always have a cute temper and therefore a perfect candidate for us to test it on! You look absolutely fabulous with that shocking now green colour! Oh wait a min!" George turned back to Fred, "Isn't green, for angry and hint of revenge?" asked George.

George and Fred shot a glance at Hermione before both twins ran out Ginny's room (where Hermione was staying). Hermione didn't think twice, so she ran after them hot on their heels.

"COME BACK, THIS INSTANT YOU EVIL LITTLE MUTANTS BEFORE I HEX YOU TO END OF THE EART…-", shouted Hermione before bumping into Harry and Ron stopping her cursing the twins.

"Whoa Mione, What's wrong with your hair?" Asked Ron, before Harry could nudge him knowing Hermione wasn't in a good mood. "And saying this, you're almost acting like a Slytherin and maybe look like one with that green hair!" Ron exclaimed. Harry held back a snigger.

"RONALD WEASLEY, I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I-"Yelled Hermione getting interrupted again by Harry.

"Hermione, listen you know Ron can't help it! Ron Leave her alone, and stop acting like you know it! Mione listen, their antidote is hidden in the cupboard on top of the twin's bed, the password is 'Mischief always managed'" Harry told Hermione.

Hermione ran up the stairs not waiting for another second with the horrible mood changing dye on her hair and ran into the twin's room. Knowing that there are booby traps all over the place, Ginny taught Hermione how to get passed them all. She managed to get to the Twin's bed and with a whip of her wand she whispered 'Mischief always managed', where she saw a lot of antidotes. There was a long thin glass holding an Aqua Liquid with the label 'Mood Changing Dye Antidote' on it, she grabbed it and ran into her room which she shared with Ginny and took another, this time, cold shower. Hermione stood in the shower letting all the cold water hit her and wash away the headache she was having as well as pouring the antidote on her head.

This is what life was like living with the Weasley and Harry Potter at the New Burrow the summer after the Final battle. The Final war has ended towards the end of Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year. This had resulted in many losses. In the battle of Hogwarts the light side had won after Harry defeated Tom Riddle, whom many were afraid to call Voldemort. This had only been possible because of the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy ended up toward the middle of the battle helping the Light side he only did because Voldemort tortured his wife Narcissa Malfoy for helping Harry Potter, by faking to say that he was dead. Draco Malfoy was not a killer, he wasn't even evil, and he didn't torture anyone (only with the rude comments). Nobody knew him and what he was really like or what he feels. The only person that had the knowledge of this mysterious Malfoy was Hermione.

…..

"I…can't believe…them…they…" laughed Ginny as Hermione told her how the twins had _annihilated_ her.

"Stop laughing it's not funny, it's horrible".

"Your right it's horribly hilarious, can't believe that you actually fell into one of their evil "funny" schemes" hooted Ginny going red as her famous, flaming, Weasley hair.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me I just got…tortured by your brothers and you…" she trailed off fuming leaving Ginny there trying to hold in her laugher, which she failed to do miserably.

"Oh Mione…you know I didn't mean it"

Hermione didn't bother to reply, she just kept stomping up the stairs _'Any minute now these stairs are going down'_ Thought Ginny as she trailed behind Hermione.

Hermione suddenly stopped making Ginny bump into her and muttering a soft curse.

"Shhhhh….listen" she whispered.

She heard raised voices, they seeded to be emitting from Ron's room, and grabbing Ginny from behind her they both crept towards the brown, wooden door.

"…You think I don't know that Ron… do you think I'm stupid?" They heard the unmistakeable voice of the Chosen One also known as the Famous Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter.

Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying, so she turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, you have them Extendable Ears?" She whispered. "This could be interesting."

Ginny hurriedly fished out the Extendable Ears from her pocket and put one end under the door and the other end holding it up to their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside harry and Ron we fuming at each other as they discussed but mostly argued about their relationship.

"Harry we can't continue like this, either we stop this now or we tell the girls and everyone else about this thing." Ron spoke calmly. He seemed to be really calm about this.

"Thing…thing… you call our relationship 'thing'. I can't believe you can call our relationship thing and be so calm about this". Ron could tell this wasn't going to end well. He walked calmly to harry and took his hand.

"Harry I love you…I love you a lot but what we're doing… I don't think…,"

"You don't think what?" asked harry as he narrowed his glassy green eyes and closed the space that was left between him and Ron. When Ron didn't answer he spoke again, "Well!" He demanded.

"I... I'm worried about Hermione and Ginny. He hesitated. "We'll absolutely break them, not to mention my family; do you think they'll be happy about this? Do you think this will work? They'll hate us forever and I don't think I can take that, I'm a very sensitive guy you know?" his voice starting to rise. "I don't want to do this if I'm going to lose everyone!" now he was as red as his hair.

"Well what about me… do you want to lose me... huh? I'm sick of you always being so selfish you only think about yourself…"

"I'm selfish … me… what about you? All you're doing is 'what about me... Don't you care about me'?" he mimicked. "I'm not selfish, you don't even care about my sister and what will happen to her if she finds out that her so called wonder boy is in love with her brother…her brother!" at this point they were both red in the face and absolutely infuriated with each other.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears; she turned to look at Ginny. The girl had tears streaming down her face like she had no control over what she could and couldn't do. She quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her own eyes. "Ginny?" she whispered.

When she didn't get any reply she turned her ear back to the door. That was when she realised that the room that was emitting with heart breaking words was now quite…silent almost. She reached a shaky hand towards the door handle; she hesitated for a minute then she found a hand onto of hers. She faced Ginny and received an encouraging nod from the youngest red head she knew.

Her hand touched the cold, brass handle and slowly turned it to the right. The door made a small creek but then opened with no noise. She opened it a quarter of the way…she couldn't see anything. She took a deep breath and opened the door wide. The next thing both girls saw literally scarred them for life. Harry and Ron were both lip locking each other a disgusting and at the same time heart wrenching sight.

They heard a gasp, quickly broke apart and turned to look at to where the small noise came from. In front of both harry and Ron stood the very girls whom harry and Ron were talking about not five minutes ago.

Hermione had her hand in front of her mouth as she held a shaking Ginny who had been broken into so many pieces that if found was no way that could be joined back together. They both stared at them not knowing what to say they knew this definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Hermione..." started Ron, but was interrupted by Ginny

"Don't," she seethed. She held up her hand showing she didn't need any explanations. "Don't you dare… how could you…? Both of you…!" at least they both had the decency to look ashamed. "Why," she cried.

"If you both sit down I swear we will both explain everything…not one detail will be left out, we…" Harry stated quickly and quietly.

"Please… Hermione… I can explain" he started to walk towards them. Before he reached Hermione quickly took a few steps back. "Don't, I don't want to hear anything!"

After about five minutes of pleading Ginny had enough and pitied the boys.

"Hermione," she saw Ginny coming towards her glaring at her brother as she passed. "Maybe we should at least listen to what they have to say," she leaned closer so she could whisper into her ear. "Then we'll get our revenge good." She looked up and both girls shared a knowing smile and turned their heads to the boys and smirked. "Well… go on then what have you got to say?"

Harry shared a look with Ron and they gestured for them to take a seat. Once seated Ron spoke, "well it all started when…"

…..

After a lot of tears, hurtful words and thinking, Hermione and Ginny came to a conclusion, they understood what had happened and agreed to give the boys their space and leave them alone. But they were both still furious that they had kept such a huge thing from them. "Don't think that this changes anything we still hate you both for what you did" Ginny said for both of them.

"We know and we just hope that you will be able to forgive us" harry then turned to Ron. "Do you think the rest of the family will be easier or harder to tell?"

Before Ron could reply Hermione spoke, "You're going to tell the rest of them?" she asked wide eyed.

"Well yes …I mean we can't keep it from them forever" said Ron

"I guess you're right," then the famous awkward silence fell to their mercy. Before anything could become more awkward they were all relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"LUNCH!", "COME GET SOME BEFORE THERES NONE LEFT!" shouted Molly Weasley from the first floor. 'Wow that woman can shout' thought Hermione. They all rushed down because they knew what she said were true. They all sat around the table with Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table, of course, and then the twins at either side and then what would be known in a house full of grownups, sat the 'Kids'. They all chatted normally with that same awkwardness between the four students. "Lunch is amazing Molly," as she swallowed a piece of her delicious lamb chop. They all agreed with her. "Why thank you dear, I'm glad you enjoy it… all of you."

After dinner Hermione decided she would owl her parents and ask them how they were as she hadn't seen them in over a month. As she was about to climb the stairs a hand reached out and grabbed her arm making her crash into the person that took her by surprise. "Ron, what is it?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you and sort things out,"

"Ron there's nothing that can be done. What's happened has happened and there's nothing you can do to change it or solve it. Now if you be so kind to let go of me…" Ron didn't need to be told twice as he looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the same angry expiration that was there not hours ago. She headed back up the stairs with not a single look back, walked into Ginny's room closed the door and sat at her desk with a blank parchment in front of her. She picked up her quill and started to write.

Dear mum and dad…

…...

"It's not funny, I was practically tortured!" exclaimed Hermione as the twins recalled what had happened that very morning.

"Boys, you really shouldn't have done that." Spoke Molly sternly.

"But you should have seen her face…it was…it was," laughed Fred, he didn't even have the ability to finish the sentence off.

"Well maybe it was a bit funny," she laughed along with them.

SQWARK!

They all turned their heads to the window to see pig, Ron's owl, carrying the post in his beak. He flew straight past and landed in front of Hermione and dropped the letter. She picked it up and looked around.

"Whose it for?" question George, looking curious.

"It's for me," she said looking back at the letter. "It's from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?". "Well open it and see what it says". Said Ginny

"Poor Hermione, McGonagall just won't leave you alone will she?" George said shaking his head in a mocking way.

Another owl come in through the open window and sat in front of Ron. "Looks like she doesn't want to leave any of us alone" he said as he distributed the letters out.

"Oh, hush up!" glared Hermione at the snickering twins.

She opened the letter and started to read…

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_You have been requested to return to complete your final year at Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and Wizardry. Also on this note I would like to congratulate you that if you should return you will be given the place of Head Girl. Unfortunately we are not able to tell you exactly who the head boy is at the moment, but will be mention later. As for your badge, all you will need to do to gain your badge is say 'Bargiterous' with a flick of your wand and it will appear. Your badge should be a red colour with your name and title etched in gold._

_Due to recent events of the past year we will be having several students from a different Wizarding school attending this year, so there will be a 'Welcoming Ball' during the week so stay prepared. Also because of this we have decided to have an event where magical and muggle can combine. As head girl and war heroine you will be given responsibilities and also take part in the events to set a good example to the rest of the school. Further details will be given._

_We hope you will be able to co-operate with us and help in the after-math of the war._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M McGonagall Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School _

"Wow, new students!" Exclaimed Ron.

"It will be so amazing doesn't you think," beamed Ginny.

"I know right," said Harry.

"And I can't believe your head girl. Congratulations!" said molly as she went around the small coffee table to envelope Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew she'd get it, being the know-it-all that she is," commented Fred smugly.

"Yeah me too," said George in that very same expression. God how these twins annoy Hermione.

They all laughed. Hermione glared at them but later joined in.

Little did they know that not one mile away slept an 18 year old boy who had just found a ray of hope in his dark world...

**please review and keep reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Mr Draco Malfoy_

_ I am writing to tell you that your place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is still safe, if you would like to return we would be more than happy to welcome you with open arms. Also I would like to inform you that should you return you will be given the title of Head Boy as your grades are remarkably amazing. _

_ Also on this note I would like to say that I am very sorry for what has occurred. I hope you are coping just fine and also know that we will do whatever we can to help. I know it must be very hard but if you return you will be given support by friends and others. No-body blames you for the death of Professor Dumbledore; we all know you were forced to do so. Also I will make it my responsibility that no harsh words are said. _

_A new era has begun at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry; we are now having both Magical world and non-magical events in Hogwarts to help with the after-math of the war. I see this that you would participate in the events setting an understanding and friendship between House rivalries. _

_Hope to see you soon..._

_Professor M McGonagall Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School _

He placed the letter down on his desk and smiled for the first time in forever. The smile felt strange on his face, he felt as if this was the first real time he could really smile at something and not take it as a joke. _**'Finally'**_ he though. He got out of his chair and walked out of his small room. Before leaving he stopped, looked around and thought about how his life came to this point. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts but knew they would always remain there. He continued towards the door and headed to his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco Malfoy and widow of Lucius Malfoy, sat in her now famous rocking chair, rocking back and forth with a vacant expression on her face.

"Mother?" Draco called out to her. She didn't reply as if she was completely ignoring him. He knew she was there but he just wanted to hear her voice once more before something, anything happened. He sighed, walked towards his mother, sat down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Mother, I have news, Good news, I have been invited back to Hogwarts to complete my final year. You must be wondering like that's a normal thing" Draco said slowly to his mother caressing her hands. "Not only that Mother, I-I'm a Head Boy" he stuttered slightly. "Do you think I should go back? I mean I want to but what about you I can't leave you alone and in this state, I could take you back but who would take care of you? And what about the family business, it's too much to handle. I think we should just carry on with the way life is don't you think?"

He looked up to his Mother expecting some form of joy appearing on her face. When he saw no sign of movement he sighed. Draco often wondered if his Mother still loved him, he shouldn't start to think of thoughts like this, but despite all things, he needed someone, the only person he trusts is his Mother, he couldn't, no, wouldn't lose faith in her. He looked down at his Mother's hand that he was holding gently.

Oh how he was thirsty to hear his mother's voice telling him once that what he was saying was wrong and it would be better if they went back to Scotland and he went back to complete his studies. "Mother, please say something… anything to let me know that you are still there and I don't have to give up on you?" he pleaded looking up into his mother's eyes. Those once bright and joyful brown almost black eyes were now empty with no means of being there.

A beam of light suddenly emerged from his mother's fingertips and it flowed throughout her small frame, making her glow like an angel. After gazing at his mother for what seemed like hours Draco gasped, suddenly remembering that he read a book long ago that only a seer has this unique experience before making a spontaneous or horrifying prophecy. Before Draco could register his thoughts properly, Narcissa Malfoy stood up before her Son, and whispered:

_**Once light takes over dark,**____**  
**__**one will be at peace and one at war, **__**  
**__**the curse that would never leave **__**  
**__**unless he falls beyond his will. **__**  
**____**  
**__**The unattainable will take over, **__**  
**__**forgetting your darkest secrets, **__**  
**__**dribbles over the emotions that rages you, **__**  
**__**and make an unbreakable bond of love.**_

_**The clue lies within your grasp,  
unable to accomplish the dark needs,  
living in the shadows, a pearl of wonder,  
slivery shines of blood, for mere hunger.**_

_**What was that he who desired most,  
anger lashes, fall of pure blood,  
fear the grateful, saving a life,  
Slytherin's heir truly revealed again**__. __  
_

Draco stunned by what his Mother had just revealed was playing in his mind over and over again. The prophecy, which he tried to decipher, made no sense. He looked up at his Mother, and fell back a few steps taken by surprise. Narcissa looked back to her normal self. **'Normal. Salazar! Mother looks really beautiful! Wow.' **Draco thoughts disturbed him; he tried to concentrate on what just happened.

He then just remembered how his divination professor spoke in the same tone his mother just did, the way her voice would become deep and scaly, the way she would say weird and strange things that no-one would believe and would leave some sort of fear or if it was good happiness inside of them.

This wasn't the first time his mother had said this prophecy of some sort but he never thought too much of it. He really was considering not returning to Hogwarts, but he thought over the last couple of months and went to his room and started to pack his essentials along with his mother's.

….

Draco was never a person to dwell on the past, he was mostly a person that would eventually forget whatever happened to him but there were a couple of things that he may never forget. Whilst packing Draco had a sudden thought about how his mother has become mentally unstable, he blamed the whole thing on his father. No he didn't want to, but was forced to; Lucius has become deranged and tried to lead his family into Dark Arts. '**Big Mistake' **hethought. He wanted to forget all the memories connected to his father and was quite successful, but there was one memory that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

**Flashback**

Draco stood in a creepy, cold room, all thoughts of happiness gone astray; only sadness and the vilest thoughts remained. Dementors were floating above him, with just three of the auror guards' patronuses protecting Draco from having his soul sucked out of him. Kneeling in front of him, sat a tall, blonde, long haired man. Nothing normal was seen about this man, his bones were visible from what was left of his flesh. The Life of this man had almost been sucked out of him. Draco looked down upon his dying father. He made no signs of movements. Lucius had enough; the guilt was overpowering him, which is hard to be guilty as he is a Malfoy, and Malfoys' are never guilty.

"Draco, Son... Listen to me. I only ask for five minutes of your time. The last five minutes of my voice." Lucius said, his voice almost broken and revealing his pain that was hidden from his ever-empty masked face which only until now had never shown emotions.

Draco hadn't made the slightest movement in talking to his father. '_**How disgraceful**_' Draco thought, all emotions were hidden in the same mask that Lucius always wore. Lucius didn't want to wait for an answer, so he carried on talking to him.

"Son, I'm Sorry. I'm very sorry for that I have leaded you and your mother into. It's entirely my fault that has leaded you and Narcissa to this position and situation. I have something gravely important. This will compose you to hate me even more than now. I'm sorry for that too. Here" Lucius placed an old yellow parchment into Draco's pale hand. After doing this he placed his hands on his head and mutters. Draco's face which until now was an empty mask, turned into confusion. Draco looked down at his hands where the yellow parchment lay. He dreaded to what was written inside it. Lucius looked in pain as he told his only true son what he loathed the most.

"Draco, I want you to go to my study. Behind my desk where the portrait Salazar's Crest is hung up; remove it and behind it you will find a safe. You know the incantations. Open it and listen very carefully Draco to what I'm going to tell you. Take out the Green folder with your name on it and read the instructions and follow them. Do as it says, my son."

A shrill bell is heard behind Draco telling him he has one minute left with his Father. Lucius's pained eyes met Draco's dark stormy grey eyes.

"Go, heed what I have said. I Love you Draco. I'm sorry. And I know you'll never forgive me"

Suddenly a large unknown man, who was a skilled Auror, escorted Draco out the room. Lucius time for the Dementor's kiss has arrived.

Draco apparated back to the Manor, his father had died only an hour ago, receiving the Dementor's kiss. No more Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy has inherited the Malfoy Fortune and the Business as well as being the man of the Manor.

Draco had a weird feeling in his guts. **'**_**This is not going to be good. STUPID Father for doing whatever he has done! Oh why me?**_**'** he thought looking up at the sky. Draco felt lost as he walked down the corridors of his manor. He sighed to himself. He feels like something big is missing from his life, he feels like he's lost something and he that he can't live without this thing; whatever it was it created huge void inside of him.

Walking toward Lucius's study, Draco looked at the dark oak mahogany door, where the fallen Dark lord once accommodated while staying at the Malfoy's when he was hiding from the Order of Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. Draco opened the door, and walked into the dark gloomy room. He removed the portrait as requested and took out the green folder weaved with his name on it. Draco hesitated to open it. A faint glow emitted from the folder much to Draco's surprise. It started hissing and shake he dropped it and moves away from it but he feels as if it's pulling him towards it. He steps forward and picks it up opens the cover and sees that the light and the hissing have started to fade and to find nothing but a piece of parchment. Draco initially decided to leave it but as he is inquisitive person, he takes the parchment out and opens it to he sees that it's a letter from his father.

_Draco…_

_If you are reading this then I am probably that there to tell you to leave my study this very moment._

_Draco this is very serious, it is really important that you must remember everything that is said in this letter, every big or small detail. Before your grand-father died he was placed with a curse from his father. The reason being his father hated the prejudices that the purebloods held against other wizard-kind. This curse was passed on to every Malfoy male. The curse was that if the Malfoy did not get married to any lower than him in blood status he will suffer a terrible death and his family will be left with nothing but hate._

_As you may not know but the curse was obviously passed onto me and now it has been passed onto you. As I know it may be extremely hard to forget everything I may have taught you about blood prejudices, but it is also extremely important that the upcoming Malfoy generation does not suffer like it has done. Draco, I know this maybe the biggest sacrifice that I ask from you will you end this curse? Will you find a woman that is not a pureblood and end this horrifying curse once and for all? It is the last and final thing I ask from you._

_Take care of your mother she may not take my death very well, take care of yourself and please consider what I have said I am not there to force you but what I am saying is defiantly for the better this time. If you shall consider this path you will remain happy forever with no curse hanging over the families head. Also as that you are now the head of the family it is your duty to consider the well-being of them._

_Love, _

_Lucius Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A ray of sun shines through the window and lands upon a sleeping figure, her chest rising and falling, showing deep signs of slumber. Her brunette hair with signs of fizziness showing fell onto her face as she turned around on her bed. There was a load knocking against the door.

"HER-MI-O-NE" yelled Ron, standing behind the door. "GET UP! GINNY YOU TOO! MUM WANTS US DOWN FOR BREAKFAST! WE NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE 8!" Deciding that both the girls must have been startled and woken up by his voice, Ron descended back down the stairs. On the second landing he heard Fred and George waking up and a load pop noise which startled Ron. _**'Bloody Hell'**_ thought Ron going down into the kitchen where Molly was attending Harry, his Dad, Bill, who stayed over to help his Dad with some business trip and Fleur DeLacor who is Bill's fiancé. Ron sat down next to Harry and loaded his plate with three of every item of food that was laid on the table.

Upstairs Hermione took a quick shower after Ron had ripped both Ginny's and her ears with his yelling. She changed into a dress she recently brought. She hardly wore a dress, but decided to give a surprise to everyone that a new Hermione Granger was born that day. Ginny not noticing anything as she still was half a sleep dragged herself into a quick shower after Hermione. When Ginny came out the room she saw a stranger with silky, shiny perfect curled brunette standing before her with a summer dress on.

"Hermione? Wow! You certainly kicked the fashion obsessed witches arse!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Err, thanks Ginny. I was hoping to start a new life today. I want to be a new Hermione Granger; Oh don't worry I'm still the same on the inside and that know-it-all" Hermione said, doing a turnaround in the mirror to have a good last look at herself. She stopped thinking of what she just called herself. _**'Wow, slytherin traits are certainly rubbing off me! Can't let that happen' **_she thought, sticking her tongue out as she was thinking.

Ginny stared at her, then shaking her head as she remembered they had to get downstairs to eat.

"Come on Hermione!" Ginny screeched at Hermione, pulling her along down into the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked muffins and bread, bacons and eggs could be smelt. _**'Oh the wonder of Molly's cooking'**_ thought Hermione as she sat down. What she didn't notice was that all the boys at the table stopped eating when she entered the room. Oblivious to this Hermione couldn't think about what was going on around her as she started to place food that smelt of heaven onto her plate.

"Hermione?" Ron uttered but the food in his mouth made is sound like 'Er-mio-nee'. Ron looked really confused as the others around him. Never had they seen Hermione looked all 'girly' as Ginny would describe it.

"What?" answered Hermione casually as she loaded up some of the food on her plate and began eating.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous in that dress!" Harry exclaimed. A murmur of agreement claimed around Harry.

"Oh, Thanks guys, it's a change, a new start! Can't wait to get my NEWTs finished!" expressed Hermione dreamily.

"Trust Hermione to mention NEWTs in a sentence formed" Laughed Fred and George simultaneously.

"Oh hush up, you evil twins!"

"Never" Both twin yelled back her.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted the fight.

The clocked chimed telling the eighth years, and in Ginny's case seventh year, that it was time to leave and it was nearly time before the strange number of a platform 9 ¾; Hogwarts express would leave.

They all got up, hauling their Gold and Red suitcase out the door.

It was time for their last departure to Hogwarts…

"HEY NEVILLE! LOONY!" Yelled Ron, waving his hand in the air like a madman before getting an elbow dig into his sides by Hermione and a death glare by Ginny. "Ouch! Hermione! Oh Fine, Gin stop looking at me like that! Hey loo-Luna I mean!"

"Hey guys! Glad to see you lot back this year!" smiled Neville. Over the past two years of fighting constantly Neville was leaned built. He had a slight scar on his left cheek from fighting a Death Eater. He finally showed his true Gryffindor bravery and now showing his masculine side which made him look handsome.

"Come on!" yelled Hermione. "Get on the train!"

"Chill Mione, the train isn't going to leave YOU behind" Laughed Ginny making the others laugh too.

The group of teenagers boarded the train and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Stay out of TROUBLE" Yelled Mrs Weasley.

The golden trio and Ginny looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They knew for certain that after seven years of landing in unexpected troubles, the coming year would be the same.

They walked through the narrow corridors of the train looking left and right for an empty compartment. They settled for a compartment which was right at the back of the train. Placing their entire luggage above their heads, they then sat down.

Hermione sat at one end near the window do she could look out at the scenery. Harry sat opposite her. He looked at Hermione for a few seconds in deep thoughts. Harry was about to ask Hermione why she looked troubled but interrupting his silent thoughts, Ron got up and went to their compartment door and stuck his head out.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry looking now curiously at Ron who wasn't moving from the door. After a couple of minutes Ron turned around and sat back on his seat next to Harry his face going deep scarlet every second counting. He placed his extendable ears in his pockets that Harry and Ginny had then caught sight of.

"Nothing" Ron huffed remaining silent.

"Ronnikins, what is it? Someone found out your secret?" laughed Ginny imitating the twins, which Ron despised the most.

"Nuffin" he huffed. "The secrets out". That's all he said and remained quiet.

Hermione then turned her head so fast that her neck could have spanned. No one questioned him and soon the compartment remained quiet throughout the whole journey. This year was going to be very different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Hogwarts express soon arrived in Hogsmeade and all first years were escorted by Professor Flitwick to the boats and across the black lake. "Wonder where Hagrid is," Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Probably doing something McGonagall told him to do," Ron claimed as he, Harry Ginny, Luna and Neville sat in a threstal carriage together and waved to Hermione as she had to stay to do her Head duties. "I'll see you later" she called to her friends as the carriages off.

The students piled into the great hall and wondered why they saw two extra rows of tables. One was decorated in Irish colours. Harry and Ron being big quidditch fans screamed out 'THE CHUDLEY CANNONS'. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny laughed.

"Get over it boys, it's defiantly not your famous quidditch team!" Hermione said with a bored to tears expression on her face.

"You know who is coming to stay here then?" Ginny asked curiously. The three listened closely.

"No Gin, I don't know but as a head girl I do know some…" Hermione then tapped her nose as if saying 'don't-be-nosey'. She didn't really know she was just in the mood of teasing them.

The students at Hogwarts climbed into their respective seats at their tables and waited for who will be joining them this year. There at the front of the hall sat the professors of Hogwarts and in front of them were two stools which had the sorting hat placed on top of the one on the left. Professor Flitwick stood on the one on the right and many sniggered as he almost lost his balance and nearly fell off.

"Can't he just come up with a growing charm or something, he is the charms professor after all," sniggered Ron and many who heard laughed with him. They all turned their heads back to the front.

"Right, now I want you all to line up and come forth when I call your name out. After you will be seated and the sorting hat placed on you and it will decide which house you will be in," He explained to the new students who looked almost as if they were about to make a mad dash out the hall and back across the lake to the train in Hogsmeade.

"OK, umm… Sebastian Grey…" he started.

….

The sorting went very successfully, all the students were very well-behaved with each other, surprisingly even the Slytherin's attempted to applaud when a new _'groupie'_ was placed into a different house. Standing on the podium where once the great Professor Dumbledore stood, was Hogwarts new headmistress Professor McGonagall, she raised her wand and recited a silent spell which had such an effect that made everyone in the hall quieten down and turn towards her giving her their full attention.

"Good evening and welcome back students of Hogwarts. I am very glad that you have all returned today to study further and complete your studies." She suddenly looked sad and didn't speak for a moment. "As you all know we no longer have to be afraid, we no longer have to worry about any crazy lunatic trying to take over our world. The war tortured and killed many of our loved ones including our own much loved one Albus Dumbledore," she sniffed along with many others around the school. She stood up straight. "But we will not let previous matters take over the new life that has begun today. We will carry on with life as normal as it can be done and also get rid of these pathetic house rivalries that you student have taken up," she put a smile on her face and clapped her hands. "For this reason the professors and I have decided that we will be holding an event that we have named Triwizard Olympics." A small murmur started amongst the students. "Hush! We will not have any discussions on this matter. You will receive more information about this upcoming event later this month. Now as you may all have realised we have some new students attending our school this year and they will be joining the students completing their final year also. So without further ado I would like to introduce Harry Style, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and finally Samantha Blake. Please come forth so we can place the sorting hat on your heads and see what houses you will be in for the rest of the year." She exclaimed pointing her hand to the doors to the entrance of the hall. The girls erupted into cheers and applauses as the 6 of them walked calmly to the front.

There were five boys and one girl. All five boys had an unbreakable bond that united them with each other. The curly haired boy that was in the middle wore a huge smirk on his face.

Harry Styles was his name, he was 18, and he has a chocolaty brown curly hair swept to the side. His cheeky grin brought out his dimples that made girls swoon whenever he flashed that charm towards them. He was 6ft tall and was built, knowingly by playing quidditch. He was the main leader of his group. Harry was known for his famous nickname, Hazza. Hazza was always on the witch weekly magazine due to the boys singing fame. He was a flirty boy that never seems to settle down. He lived in Ireland since he was 5 years old, and met the other four boys and the girl. Since then their friendship grew stronger as months and years went by.

Next to him on his right stood Louis Tomlinson, 18, he has light brown hair swept messily to the side. He was known for his bromance with Harry Styles. The two are inseparable. His charm, humorous and sarcasm got girls dreaming about having him as their husbands. He was part of the band and has a sharp husky voice which many boys would die to have, as his voice is what a women loves to hear.

On the opposite side to harry stood Liam Payne, 17, famously known as the 'daddy' of the band. He was gentle and shy, but his calmness and intelligence is what made him unique. He has similar hair to Louis but a less curly than Harry's. He was the voice of the band, he was the one that got the band together and made their dreams turn into reality.

Next to Liam stood Zayn Malik, 18, he was the odd looking in the group. He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time; many had mistaken him to being shy. He has black hair that was put up in a quiff and he looks foreign as he has Asian features. His light brown eyes shows emotions that are more powerful that many realise he was. He was known as the 'echo man' in the band.

Next to Louis stood a blonde, a bright blue eyed boy known as Niall Horan. He was 17 turning 18 in a few weeks. He was famously known though his pureblood family in Ireland. He was orphaned and adopted by his Step-mum and dad, who were half blood. His cute looks got girls sending marriage proposals to him. He was shy and really gullible. Once thing that many notice is that he eats a lot! And never got fat as quidditch was what kept him in shape, and behind them stood Samantha.

"Do they not realise I'm not famous, I mean not that I don't LOVE the attention seeing as I never get it. Hint, hint," she said stalking slightly behind as they walked to the front.

Samantha Blake, 17, the youngest of the group had jet black hair that shone in the dimly lit candles, green eyes that would put cat's eyes to shame and sun-kissed skin. Some would say that she may be a little under dressed for a girl as she wore no makeup with her hair tied up and a jacket which was clearly too big for her and tight jeans with shoes that only seemed for boys. But that was just her she didn't care, she was a tom-boy after all. She wasn't interested about silly petty things that most girls cared about, she was just what she wanted to be, herself. She also hated it when people called her Samantha that's why the boys always stick to Sam, except for Louis who would do anything to annoy her.

"No that's not it Sammy darling they just don't realise you're here with us," laughed Louis as he stepped behind to join her.

"Don't call me that and at least let me have something," she seethed undoubtedly irritated by him. "Why do you always have to call me that? Can you not just say Sam? It's really easy ya know."

He slung his arm around her, she quickly shrugged it off. "How many times have we had this argument and how many times have I won?" he said being a bit too proud. Sam was about to throw a remark back at him but was cut off by professor McGonagall. "I'll deal with you later," she whispered harshly and turned her attention back to her new head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to Hogwarts we hope you will enjoy your time here. Now, once I call your name I would like you to come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She said sweetly with a radiant smile on her face. "Harry Style," she said looking up at the group in front of her.

The brown curly haired boy smirked at his mates and whispered "Bet you _**all **_10 galleons I'm in Gryffindor," and walked up to the front. The hall was silent all had their eyes glued on him.

"Hmmm…intelligent, yes I can see you are brave worthy for Gryffindor, ah I see you have also a talent for pranking well I know my answer….GRYFFINGOR!" As soon as the hat had stated its decision Harry got up turned to the Gryffindor table bowed and strutted off towards it. The Gryffindor girls were hysterical they were screaming and shouting as he walked past; finally he found a non-occupied space and sat down. "Hi I'm Harry Potter and welcome to Gryffindor," he said as the person with his name sat next to him.

"Harry potter…wow I've heard loads about you…good of course…a pleasure to meet you," Harry Style claimed wide eyed.

"The pleasure is all mine…" he looked around. "You're going to have to meet the rest later, I'm sure the girls especially," he laughed. He nodded and both turned their attention back to the front and saw that his fellow mate Liam was already seated.

"Ah you are too very much like your friend, but I cannot see you as a Gryffindor… you are more serious about what you do and very intelligent also… well in that case better be RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws clapped the loudest but support was shown throughout the whole school. "Louis Tomlinson," the headmistress called out.

He nudged Sam who scowled at him; he sighed shaking his head mockingly and walked off. He nearly tripped himself up trying to show everyone what kind of clown he is, he stood back up straightened his clothes and sat down. "Louis…another joker…an even bigger one might I say, but no the less you are also brave I see that you care for your friends dearly and would do anything to protect them…hmm," the hat stayed quite for a moment and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

He laughed got up and walked off smiling at his remaining friends as he went. He hugged many on the way to his friend at the same table where he took a seat next to him. "You owe me 10 galleons, along with the rest of them," his fellow singer said with a winning grin across his face.

"Fine, but not here, later," Louis replied.

"Zayn Malik, please come forth"

'_**Finally'**_ he thought as climbed onto the chair.

"Different…very different, same passion and desire, but mysterious, quite too. You know it's the quite one that cause the most mischief…ah there it is…SLYTHERIN!" they were all calm first, maybe a bit too calm but somewhere at the back of the hall a small applaud started which grew louder and eventually everyone joined in.

Louis turned to Harry Style, a serious look on his face. "Should we be worried we have heard a lot about these Slytherin's, and they are without doubt, not pleasant people to be around?" he questioned.

Harry smiled. "I don't think so, we know Zayn he won't change…hopefully." He observed his friend across the hall thoughtfully.

Zayn walked to the Slytherin table and was about to take a seat next to Pansy Parkinson that was gawking at him with her mouth wide open, "I don't think you should sit there," said Blaise gesturing towards Pansy. Zayn looked at her and went round to where Blaise was sat. He moved up to make some room and Zayn sat down. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

"No prob, I'm Blaise Zabini this is Theodore Nott. Crabbe, Golye and you know Pansy," he introduced.

"Hi, nice meeting you all," he said. They all murmured their hellos back. Blaise was about to speak but stopped when he heard the word 'HUFFLEPUFF' erupt through the hall.

They turned towards the front to see Samantha head to the Hufflepuff table. A smile crept towards Zayn's face knowing he was happy to see Sam go into Hufflepuff. He was very protective when it came to girls, the moment he met Sam, he knew he had to protect her; and ever since Sam became Zayn's sister.

"Samantha, pretty little thing isn't she... Hmm I wonder" Blaise commented while Zayn was staring at her from his table. Zayn turned to look at Blaise with a murderous glare. Pansy noticed the look Zayn was giving and decides to break the silence between the two.

"Oh Zayn, my dear don't you worry about anything, Blaise has no chance, just take a look at him he's so…not you," she smirked at Blaise who glared back at her and turned towards Zayn giving him a seductive smile.

"Hey pansy maybe you should…" Blaise started but was interrupted by who was talking to.

"Drop it Blaise," she said with a stern look and then gestured to Zayn, he didn't say anything further but pansy could see the wheels turning in his head.

The head teacher then called out the last person to get sorted. "Niall Horan". Niall walked towards the chair and placed the hat on his head.

"Oh! My dear boy! Always hungry it seems? Not the first in your current year it seems. Your heart is what leads you to love everyone, you have no enemy... I hereby place you in HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed. Cheers erupted on the Hufflepuff table as Niall made his way towards his house. As Niall walked passed he caught Hermione's eye looking at him and smiling. Niall stared for a moment as he redden then a smile formed on his lips, smiling back, and he continued to walk towards his house where Sam has saved a seat for him. Ginny saw the exchange between the two. Hermione then turned back to a grinning Ginny.

"Let the feast begin!" and all the students talked merrily about their holidays and new gossips.

"Don't say..."

Ginny cuts her off, interrupting Hermione from saying anything further.

"I won't..._**BUT**_ you have to tell me _**EVERYTHING**_" she pointed out.

Ron with his mouth full of food within the call of the starting of the feast, turned to the girls and asks "Wah you on abot?" The girls looked at him disgustedly and then just laughed. They all ate their feast happily.

The hall was then silenced as Headmaster McGonagall stood up after the feast had finished.

"You now may know that the Head girl position is given to a special girl who has made a change to the history along with another two courageous boys; I announce Head Girl position to Hermione Granger!" Huge rounds of cheer from all four tables cheered and clapped as Hermione stood up to make her presence known, she and Niall shared a quick glance, she internally groaned and blushed as she realised that he was laughing at the fact that he now knew that she was a '_know-it-all'_.

She then continued...

"The Head boy is away at the moment, but he shall return soon to Hogwarts. Until then we have a place for deputy head. Any one wish to take on the Head Boy's duties shall be rewarded. All applicants should go to Miss Granger for approval. The forbidden forest is banded for all students except the eight years as they are of age, I do however advise not to go roaming after hours. No Zonko or Weasley products are allowed on the Ground of Hogwarts, if found Mr Flinch will confiscate and you will be receiving detention. Now you may return to your dormitories shown by the prefects." With a wave of her hand she dismissed the pupils.

Harry Potter stood up with the rest following his actions. Hermione turned towards Harry Styles.

"Can I give call you by your nickname? Hazza? Because I'll get mixed up with what this infamous Harry Potter here" she pointed at Harry.

"No problems! May I call you Mione?" Hazza asks with a cheeky grin. "Your name is too long and a bit complicating to pronounce" he winked at her.

"Hey! Oh course you can! Come on time for bed boys" She called to her mates leading them out the hall. "And girl" she then called as Ginny halted behind smirking at her. '_**Oh what is Hogwarts going to be like this year?**_' Hermione thought to herself.

She then heard harry speak, "I wonder where Malfoy is this year, probably joined the ferret circus," he laughed along with others. She stopped then turned to look at the Slytherin table, she really didn't care about Malfoy but she just couldn't seem to keep him off her mind. She shook her head dismissed her thought sand went back to joining her friends on their way back up to the Gryffindor tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - i dont own any characters in this story besides Sam**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy with exams and revising so I wont be updating for sometime, but dont stop reading and please review...x **

Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione rose to the sound of alarm clock, "Stupid clock…better get up," she mumbled to herself. She threw the cover off and shakes her head to get the rest of the tiredness out of her system. She walked to the bathroom took a quick shower, got dressed into her new school robes and walked out of her common room and headed to the great hall for some breakfast.

As she walked down many students greeted her with their 'hellos' and 'good mornings'. She replied happily and continued walking but keeping her eyes out for any mischief. She stops at the door to the great hall where she hears screaming and shouting come from the other side.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU…YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS…IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" the voice screamed.

"YEH AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME … IM GUNNA KILL YOU FIRST!"

"Boys stop! Calm down Hazza!" Yelled Hermione trying to stop both Louis and Harry styles from firing off another food fight. She had to do something seeing as she is head girl.

Hazza stopped struggling against Hermione and glared at Louis. He turned away from them both and sat down quietly on the Gryffindor table and crossed his arms like a little boy.

Hermione surprised by his actions and the control she had over him smiled down at him.

"That was easy," she muttered under her breath. Hermione looked up at Louis and glared at him. Louis noticed the look Hermione was giving and he grew confused.

"What?" He asked looking anywhere but her face, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

Hermione pulled Louis away from the Gryffindor table so nobody could pry on their conversation.

"Louis Tomlinson! Did you know I'm a witch?" She questioned.

"Duh, you come to Hogwarts!" he claimed pointing at the school, stating the obvious.

"Well did you think that no-one could figure out who did the prank last night by saying a simple spell?" she asked.

"No," he looked down clearly embarrassed and almost as quickly looked back up at her hiding all emotions.

"Do you know why they call me the brightest witch of the age?" She looked at him straight in the eyes and Louis gulped in fear of Hermione hexing him, he had of course heard of the power invested in her.

"Sorry Hermione, but don't tell him I did it! I don't like being blamed…" Louis whimpered.

"Good, now why don't you go apologize and clean up that mess you made like a good little boy?" she stared at him, challenging him not to obey her command.

"K," he squeaked and scampered off to clean up the mess.

A triumphant grin spread across her face and she walked back to the Gryffindor table, which was now free of all mess and sat down. She saw a shadow form on the table in front of her a turned around and saw blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Mind if I take a seat, Hermione?"

"Sure, Niall be my guest" she said after recovering from the shock of a really cute boy and amazing singer asking to sit with her. She smiled at Niall and was about to ask him to pass the marmalade when the two mischievous gryffindors entered the great hall.

Hazza came and sat down next to Hermione not uttering a word, and Louis opposite next to Niall. Louis was quite surprised to find Niall sat at their table.

"Niall?" Louis asked with one eyebrow raised. "What are you...?"

"Louis" Niall acknowledged him but silencing him with a glare and gesturing to Hermione with his eyes.

"Oh, eh... Oh I get it! The Great Irish finally plucked up some courage eh?" Louis winked at him causing Niall's soft face to harden and blush a beautiful light pink.

"Louis, if you know what is best for you, you'd shut up, and apologise to Harry" Niall commented while pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

Louis looked at Hazza's sad face. As if he couldn't stand Harry's silence he blurted out "Sorry".

Hazza looked from Louis to Niall, and then to Hermione, who gave a short nod of her head, and back to Louis.

All was silence for a few minutes and the tension was building even higher. Out of nowhere Hazza started laughing uncontrollably. Niall looked from Hermione's and Louis's faces and chuckled himself knowing how shocked Hazza's reply was to both of them.

"Dear Merlin! Should have seen your face! Louis you should know that two can play at that game" he winked and grinned, which made his dimples show.

Hermione was silence after Hazza's words. 'Two can play at a game', was repeating in Hermione's head. All she could think of was that summer when she met a certain blonde boy who changed her life for good. Totally oblivious to what was happening Hermione stood up to leave the table as Harry and Ron entered the Hall.

"Hey Mione" Greeted both boys to their best friend.

"Hey" Hermione replied. "I'm heading off to the library to check something I missed, I'll be right back!" She ran out the hall without leaving a second for the boys to comment.

Both boys shared a look knowing Hermione being her normal self as she ran out the hall.

Zayn entered the great hall with Sam beside him. They met up earlier so that they could talk before breakfast. Sam decided to drop Zayn off to his table. As they both began to walk towards the table making small talk, a brown haired, tanned Slytherin eyed the two approaching his table, but mostly looking at the black haired girl that walked with his fellow house mate.

"Hey Blaise" Zayn called, taking Blaise out of his day dream.

"Oh hey mate, how's the first night?"

"Pretty good, could sleep on that bed for hours" Zayn yawned as he sat at his table. Blaise looked up to find Sam still there, about to walk away.

"Oh, hey there Samantha" Blaise called stopping her from moving.

"Err hey... person-I-don't-know?" she replied uncomfortable. "It's Sam, not whatever you just called me" She looked away disgusted. Blaise observed her from all angle with an amused look.

"Oh Sam is it? Oh dear Samantha, you know us Slytherins, were too good hearted, so we always call people by their real names," he placed his hand on his heart to prove his point.

"Ha-ha Blaisey! Really funny" she responded with sarcasm dripping off every word that came out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh quit it you two, your acting like old married couple!" Zayn grunted stopping them two from ripping each other's hair out.

Sam looked at Zayn horrified. "Old married couple?" she squeaked, her voice going high.

Zayn looked at Blaise who wore a triumphant smirk and Samantha who still had a shocked expression.

"Well, yeah, what's wrong with being married and growing old Sam?" Zayn questioned with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nothing...stop teasing me Zayn!" Sam shot back at him angrily. She threw a disgusted look at Blaise and then to Zayn. She muttered under her breath 'Typical Slytherin traits' which both boys heard. She turned around walked off to her table.

"She's a hot one, she is" Commented Blaise eying her figure walking towards her table.

Zayn smiled knowing what was happening and said "Lovesick puppy."

"I'm not lovesick ok? Just stating the facts" the half Italian retorted

Before Blaise could say anything Headmaster McGonagall stormed into the room, her face looking as if she had nothing better to do.

At that moment Hermione entered the Hall looking a lot calmer and sat at her table. Professor McGonagall silenced the hall.

"Students, I hope you have enjoyed your first night back at Hogwarts. Your class will be starting tomorrow. By then all of you will be aware of your schedules. I want all prefects from each house to collect their House's schedules and hand them out before you leave this morning. I want to also remind the eight years that the Role of deputy head boy application are to be handed in to Miss Granger before you leave the Hall. I must remind you that this role is only to help out Miss Granger until the Head Boy returns. If many of you are wondering who the head boy is and where is he, I have no doubt that you will ask. I will however say that he will return within the next month or so and his identity will not be revealed until he has returned. No questions and gossip on this matter please or detention will be served."

She finished her speech with a flick of her wand, taking the silencing charm off. Once again the great hall was surrounded with noise and chatter of students.

Before Hermione left the hall to organise her thoughts, she was handed four applications for the head boy post. She was quite surprised that she received only one applicant from each house. Liam Payne from Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Harry Potter from Gryffindor, and not to her utmost surprise Niall Horan from Hufflepuff, Hermione thought that he was indeed a very responsible person. As she made her way to the Head dorms she made her mind up as to who should receive the role. After she entered her common room she sat down on the maroon coloured sofa by the fire and thought about it again and changed her mind, which was unusual of her. She decided that she would give the role to the 8th year from Hufflepuff. She then thought about it again and as to what people might say that she is only choosing him because they both like each other (a rumour which she had just recently heard). _**'Well they can stuff it...I don't care what they think...I don't really like him right?' **_She shook her head and smiled and walked up the winding stairs to her room to start on her school work.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know i haven't uploaded for ages so don't kill me please but i've finally had time so here it is enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything**

Chapter 8:-

It was the first Monday of schooling in Hogwarts. Classes of the new school year started in chaos. Hermione Granger couldn't help thinking if it was going to get any worse. Just like every morning she wakes up, she showers, get changed and visit the library before breakfast. The Great hall was filled with laugher and a couple of arguments that was coming from the slytherin table.

"Blaise! I cannot believe you dared me! You know I hate doing stuff like that?"

"Oh, Zayn, no matter how much of a boy you are, I had to say it! You spend too much time in the bathroom doing your hair!" he exclaimed.

"No I don't!" he defended.

"Wanna bet? It's like you're a ...girl sometimes" Blaise snickered as Zayn unconsciously touched the top of his head.

"Zayn, baby, don't listen to that Italian idiot, he has no brains, oh I must say you look gorgeous this morning" purred Pansy getting a bit too close for Zayn's liking.

"Err...Thanks?" he half asked unsure moving further away from her psychotics.

Blaise eyes lit up seeing Samantha entering the great hall. Zayn notices this.

"Oh, my man got his eyes peeled has he?" Zayn looked from Samantha who sat next to Niall, to Blaise who looked like he would fall out of his seat any second. "You're drooling," he sang.

Blaise quickly sat up straight and wiped his mouth, "Liar." Zayn winked at him and turned back to his food.

"Wow, such an amazing voice!" Pansy squealed, Zayn rolled his eyes and everyone just chose to ignore her, knowing what she was like.

As they all continued to eat, professor McGonagall stood at the podium and raised her wand. "SONOROUS!" she exclaimed and the hall quietened down upon hearing her load voice. "Thank you, now first I would like to say that I hope you're all settling into the New Year well, especially our new students. I would also like to inform you that the welcoming ball for the 8th year and those that are the guests of the 8th year will be held on Friday of this week, so your preparations may start today. You may visit Hogsmeade today to do any last minute preparation. You will be excused from all classes after 3pm today, but you must catch up with the work you missed in your spare time. Oh, and is Miss Granger here this morning?" she asks.

Everyone in the whole turned and looked at Hermione, thinking on why is Professor McGonagall wants her. Hermione raised her hands into the air timidly from the Gryffindor table.

"Right here, Professor"

"Miss Granger, if you could please come up to the front and announce the deputy head boy." She requested.

Hermione stood up from her table; she shot a glance at Harry and Ron who were looking at her with expectations and she nodded her head before walking up to the podium. Hermione lifted a strand of her that was falling in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears and cleared her throat.

"Good morning Hogwarts, I have chosen that the best candidate that would be the temporary head boy is Niall Horon from Hufflepuff."

She looked up to see, everyone with the exception of the slytherin table cheering and clapping for Niall. Zayn stood up from the slytherin table and clapped his hands.

"You go Nialler!" he cheered. Niall looked up at Zayn and gave him a thumb up, and Zayn returned it with a wink.

At this Headmistress McGonagall looked proud. It seems like they were very close to getting house unity. Only she could hope for the best as late headmaster Dumbledore has his utmost belief in house unity at Hogwarts.

"WHOOO CONGRATUATION NIALLER" Louis and Hazza yelled at the top of their voices, and the others nearby joined them.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione glanced at each other with a smile on their face. House Rivalry will be coming to an end, with friendships like these. '_**Maybe Dumbledore was right; Hermione will be able to change the history of Hogwarts for the better, I still have great hopes' **_McGonagall thought to herself.

"Quietus" Muttered McGonagall and the Hall quietened.

"Okay that's enough cheering, students! I must say I am really happy to see House unity. But as you are all unaware of, your class will begin in two minutes."

Upon hearing this news, the Hall broke out into gasps and students were fleeing out the hall to arrive to their first lessons whilst others took their time clearly not bothered about being late on their first day.

McGonagall looked at all the teachers seated on the hall with an amused expression.

**Hogsmeade Trip**

As the day went on and classes flew by, it was closer to the time of 3pm. As the last lesson for the 8th year ended, the entrance to Hogsmeade was flooded with students going on their shopping trip.

The famous boy band, and of course Sam, were strolling down the narrow lanes of Hogsmeade admiring the wonders of the magical village. "Wow, do you see that shop, Weasley's wizard wheezes, we have to go in there!" exclaimed Louis jumping with joy. They all headed off inside and explored the Weasley way of pranking.

"Welcome amazing creatures of Hogwarts," invited George. "My name is..."

"Umm...we're people," interrupted Sam. "You know the thing they call humans," she stated clearly not understanding the way the Weasley twins worked. "You're not blind are you?"

"Err...no, it's just the way we welcome people into our joke shop...are you new here? Because if you weren't you'd never comment," said Fred.

"Actually, yes I'm Sam; this is Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn." She said pointing to each member of their group.

'Hey' and 'hi' were exchanged but Zayn just wasn't content with those so he had to state his famous 'wazzappnin'. The twins were very amused by this group. "Well nice to meet you all and why don't you go have a look around and since it's your first time here we'll give you 50 sickles off every purchase," said Fred with an amazing smile on his face.

"Wow, that great, thanks," exclaimed Harry and they all walked of in different directions.

"Hey George, did you ever think we would find someone dumber than Ron," laughed Fred as they walked to the front of the shop. "Never," laughed his twin.

An hour later they walked out of the shop with bag loads, "We are going to have an amazing time this year," said Louis with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well that's good but we still have to shop for robes, so umm Louis you said you wanted to go to that shop right? Well how about I come with you and any of you guys want to come?" Harry asked looking around. The rest shook their heads, no. So they two boys went on their way and the rest just stood there.

"I hate shopping, looks like we have to go robe shopping too," Liam said with a defeated look and they all headed down the road. _**'Me too, but for d-dresses instead of robes. Ewwwww! I don't wanna look like pug-face Parkinson! '**_ thought Sam looking disgusted at the thought.

...

"Ginny look at that, it's beautiful, don't you think?" asked Hermione memorized by a display in a shop window.

"I don't know...is it not a bit to Slytherin green?" said Ginny, looking at the dress from top to bottom.

"I guess you are right," she sighed as she turned around she noticed that Sam was with 3 guys.

Ginny seemed to notice the same thing and said, "Don't you think we should invite Sam to do her shopping with us."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same, come on."

They walked up to the group and smiled at them and they smiled back and Niall's face turned a tinge pink and didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Hi guys, we were just thinking that maybe Sam would like to join us for shopping and all three of us can get a second opinion on what we like," asked Ginny.

"Umm...I really don't...," she stared but was cut off by Zayn.

"That's a great idea...I think Sam would enjoy GIRL shopping," he said with extra emphasis on the 'girl' bit. She turned and glared at him and was about to say something when she was cut off again.

"We'd really like it if you would join us Sam," said Hermione.

"OK, but I will not wear something pink I hate that colour," she said and shuddered when she thought of herself in pink.

"Okay," replied Hermione with a small laugh and then turned to the lads, "Would you guys like to join us later at the three broomsticks, Harry and Ron are meeting us there too," she asked.

"Sure that'd be great," replied Niall, his blue eyes twinkling. They all bid each other farewell and started to walk off. "Have fun, Sam," laughed Zayn as he called out to her. She turned and glared at him and then turned back to join the girls.

The girls went into so many shops and would always come out with the shopkeeper shoving them out, had to be the work of Sam. They finally all found something to wear with matching shoes and jewellery; they were all more than happy to have that out of the way and headed to the three broomsticks to meet the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything**

Chapter 9:

"Why do they take so long?" wondered Ron.

"Well they are girls, I mean once they start they can't stop," said Harry.

"Yeah but they have Sam with them so I thought she would have dragged the others back here by now, don't you think guys?" spoke Zayn as he turned to face his group.

"Well Zayn, maybe you need to get your facts straight, I actually happen to love shopping."

They all turned around to see Sam with her hands on her hips, pouting and two other girls behind her trying to keep their laughter in.

There was a moment of silence as the famous Boy Band shared looks.

"Ahhahahahahahahaha," laughed Zayn bending over and clutching his stomach. "You...sh-shopping...your barmy." The others around him just burst out laughing with him. Sam huffed and muttered something that sounded like 'imbecile' and took a seat next to Hazza. Hermione sat next to Niall and Ginny sat next to Harry.

As they all settled down and the landlady, Madam Rosmerta came towards their table with a big smile that showed her bright pearly white teeth.

"Hello students how are you all on this fine day?" she asked looking around at the table squashed with new faces she hasn't seen before.

"Hey Rosmerta, Were all fine thanks, a round of butter beer for all of us!" replied Harry beaming up at the bar tender.

"All right, Butter beer for all. If that is all, I must tend to the others, Good Day!" Rosmerta waved to them and went to order the beers requested.

As soon as she left, the young adults around the table started chatting with one another about mindless things. Zayn looked up from his conversation with Blaise and Liam and looked across at Sam. Thinking it would make his day complete he started at his evil plan of what he thought was amusing and embarrassing.

"Hey Blaise, going to the ball with anyone yet?" he asked glancing at Sam before returning his gaze towards Blaise with a smirk on his face.

Blaise instantly looked up to see that everyone had stopped talking. Not being able to handle all their nosey glares and tormenting silence he looked sharply at Zayn and clenched his teeth.

"Not yet, BUT, I DO have someone in mind" he commented emphasising on his words, looking around at all of them but his glance at Sam remained for a second longer.

"Do we know who this person is," Zayn teased further, resting his chin upon his hand.

"Yeah you do know who she is; as a matter of fact she is sat here on this very table," he said not knowing one bit where he was taking this conversation himself, but lucky for him Hazza stopped the conversation there.

Just then Madame Rosmerta arrived with their drinks, "Here you are dear's...enjoy," she said as she sat the drinks on the table. After thankful comments and gestures, they reached towards their drinks and slurped them down happily as the hot drinks warmed their insides. Even though it was the beginning of September the air around them was still chilly.

"I wouldn't go anywhere else for a butter beer," said Ron gazing at his cup lovingly.

"Oh don't look now but here comes the looniest person we know," laughed Blaise bringing his cup towards his lips.

"That's not very nice Blaise...Hi Luna," said Sam as Luna walked to their table.

"Hello everyone," she greeted. "Mind if I join you?" She asked with her most dreamy expression.

"Sure take a seat right next to...Zayn," said Sam looking around finding a seat for her to sit in. There were many seats but she thought she could annoy Zayn the most by making him sit next to Luna, it was quiet mean but that was Sam, she would get back at anyone who made her look bad.

"Sure I don't mind...sit right here...Luna," smiled Zayn as he stood to guide Luna into her seat.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman," she smiled back.

"A drink for the lovely lady," he shouted towards the bar. Madame Rosmerta winked back at him. "Coming right up!"

"So, did you guys get what you needed?" asked Hermione looking around.

"Umm... yeah we got some robes, but I don't do robes I'm much more comfortable in jeans and a top, stripy I think...I love stripes," said Louis looking at his clothes.

"Did you girls find everything you need...I don't want to come back here later because you've forgotten something," said Ron looking almost disgusted at the fact that he would have to go girl shopping when he would much rather be asleep or eating.

"Yes Ronald dear we have everything we need," Ginny rolled her eyes at him and snuggled further into Harry.

"Shall we head back now guys?" Hermione asked when they all drank their butter beer, and got a reply of nodded heads in return.

They all got up and exited the three broomsticks in pairs or threes. Hermione lingered behind to pay off the bill for everyone. As she walked out the door, she saw a glimmer of blonde hair. She stopped and looked around finding nothing, all while her heart racing fast, beating against her chest loudly, she thought it may just beat out of her lungs and rip through her skin.

'_**No, it can't be. He's dead, I...I saw him die! Please let it be him, oh Merlin what am I saying! But even if he is alive, what in Godric is he doing here! Oh, Hermione stop thinking too much!" **_she scolded at herself, walking briskly back towards Hogwarts.

The walk back did nothing to stop Hermione fearing whether he was around her somewhere or not. She needed to get her mind off him. So she went in to the great hall to distract herself with the only way she knows how.

"Hi, Niall, want to start the patrol with me, since your temp head boy and it's also part of the responsibilities we have to complete?" She asked smiling at Niall.

Niall looked up when Hermione walked towards him and asked him to go with her on patrol all while smiling at him who made his heart leap.

"Sure, I'd love to" He replied and got up, grabbing his bag and winged it across his shoulder. "After you my Lady" Niall leapt up from his seat and swung his arm out towards the door to lead Hermione out the hall.

"Thanks Niall, you really are the sweetest!" exclaimed Hermione, walking beside Niall on the first corridor leading towards the stairs.

Both heads walked silently beside each other enjoying the peace that surrounded them. As they patrolled the last corridor, which was on the seventh floor, Niall stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione sensing that Niall stopped turned to look at him as she was confused to why he stopped.

"Anything wrong Niall?" Hermione asked looking at Niall carefully, figuring out his emotions.

"Nope, well... actually yeah, I have no date to the prom and I, I was wondering if youwouldliketobemydate," he scratched the back of his neck and rushed out his words so fast that Hermione almost never saw them coming.

"Oh Niall, I'd love to!" she beamed at him, tipping up on her toes; she leaned in and gave Niall a kiss on his cheeks, who was now as bright as a plum tomato.

Hermione saw Niall blush bright red and gave a small giggle, blushing slightly herself.

"Come on, back to the hall we go," Hermione said looking happy and cheerful at Niall's big smile that he sent her and dragged an enthusiastic Niall back to the Great hall.

'_**I actually really love Hogwarts...things could never be better...and I could die a very happy man right now!' **_thought Niall, as he walked behind Hermione with his hands in his pockets and a winners grin on his adorably cute face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Because I felt like being so nice I update quite quickly..so here is chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it and please review xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything **

Chapter 10:

A black cloak covering his shoulders and its hood covering his face, he walked up to the big steel Iron gates with the letter 'M' sketched into it and pressed his thumb on the scanner that was on the wall at the side of the gate for entrance inside. The gate creaked open and he slid through, glancing back to make sure nobody had noted his appearance or what he was doing there.

As he walked along the long path leading up to the front door he saw a small figure in the door way and looked back in the direction that he came from and then jogged up to the figure. He walked through the door and put his hood down.

"Master Blaise what is you doing here? You must not be here. It is dangerous Master. What if Master was seen?" squeaked a terrified looking elf as he walked up to him.

"Don't worry Winky, I have been very careful on my way here, nobody has seen me and how can it be dangerous?" he said calmly as he looked around the grand entrance and stopped when his sight fell on the stairs leading up in to the manor.

"Is he home?" he turned around to face Winky.

"Yes Master Blaise, Master is home, Master also brought Mistress with him, but he won't let Winky take care of Mistress, Winky has tried very hard," the little elf sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him, just make sure no-one tries to enter the house," and with that he started up the stairs to his unspoken destination.

Draco sat on his father's chair with that same scroll in his hand. He looked tired from spending long hours awake figuring out what this curse was and how to destroy it. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he called, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake.

Winky then entered the room quietly.

"Sorry to disturb you Master Draco, But Winky would like to inform Master that Master has a guest. Master Zabini is here to see you, Master." Winky informed Draco while looking down on to the floor. The door behind Winky opened wider and in stepped a dark skinned wizard.

"Winky! No formality needed! How many times have I told you to call me Blaise?" questioned Blaise at the elf, all the while looking straight ahead at Draco.

"Sorry Master Blaise" said Winky nodding his head then turned to Draco "Master, Winky has some work to do, Winky will leave Master with Master Blaise, if that is permitted" bowed the elf, waiting for orders to leave.

"You may go," Draco drawled, looking at Blaise straight on, having his famous Malfoy facade on his face, so that he was not to betray an emotion. Winky then disapperated from the room with a crack!

"Long time, Blaise what brings you here at this time of night. What if you get caught? Has McGonagall gone soft this year? " questioned Draco, raising his eyebrows ever so eloquently.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, why are you not in school?" Replied Blaise, stalking to where Draco was sat.

"I am coming back, just not yet, mothers not well and she needs to be looked after," he said standing up. "I can't just leave her here, it's not safe and you know that." He had now approached his bed and sat back down. Blaise was still standing.

"I know, you're right, but I'm sure Winky will look after her and McGonagall will let you meet her on weekends and stuff. She can't exactly say no."

He sighed. "I can't leave her with Winky, and...I don't know," he gave up, putting his head in his hands.

Blaise walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sat beside him. "I know your upset mate, I can't imagine feeling what you're going through...but sitting here day and night with those bad memories...thinking about what happened...it's not healthy, it's not good for you. You need to get out of here...it'll do you good. You can come back to Hogwarts and see how it's changed...it's really different now you know."

'_**I wonder if its changed...they'll still hate me...she'll still hate me'**_

"I don't think Hogwarts will ever change...us slytherins will always be detested ... it'll never change Blaise," he said lifting his head up, staring out of his window into darkness.

Blaise smiled and clapped Draco on the back, "That's what you think...did you know Potter actually invited me to sit with him at the Three broomsticks the other day, and Weasley didn't protest when he did...and the fact that for the first time ever there's this boy band studying there," he chuckled.

"That's fantastic!" commented Draco sarcastically. "Oh dear, what is this I hear? Potter inviting slytherin to sit with him? The world must have turned upside down. Anyway how can that be?" he asked shifting his pillow under his head in a more comfortable position.

Blaise then sat down on the chair that Draco previously occupied.

"Like I said, Boy Band at Hogwarts can turn even turn Dumbledore's head into a gold statue."

"Quit with the riddles Blaise. Which Boy Band are you on about? And what's so great about them?"

"Well, don't interrupt me when I tell you what's been going on in good old Hogwarts. Well to start off your ever so awaiting question, this boy band is known as One Direction who came to study at Hogwarts. There is Harry Styles, the brunette curly dude and Louis Tomlinson, who is tall, handsome and stripes addict. They both are gay and in Gryffindor. There's Liam Payne, Ravenclaw, sporty and sharp minded, leader of the gang. Niall Horon, blonde, food lover and placed in Hufflepuff. Lastly Zayn Malik, Slytherin, quiet and mysterious, even I can't figure him out."

"Sounds like a bunch of idiots" Draco scoffed. Blaise just laughed.

"Not exactly Draco, they as best buddies almost dare I say brothers, brought together house unity, and a beauty." Blaise had a dreamy expression on his face on his last comment. Draco had to snap his fingers to get Blaise awake.

"Who's this beauty you talk about?" he asked confused.

"Oh, her name is Samantha, bit tom boyish, so she is known as Sam. She caught my heart ever since I laid my eyes on her. She's Zayn's best mate, they're like brothers and sisters. And a Hufflepuff though she doesn't seems like it, more of a Gryffindor wit what she's like...or maybe even Slytherin."

"I see, how is... How's..." Draco couldn't explain but Blaise knew what he was on about.

"Sorry man, she's good. Tough I do catch her looking around the slytherin table a lot, then looking away with confusion. Oh I might want to add that there is a welcoming ball coming up soon, Niall, the blonde Hufflepuff asked her to the ball and she said yes."

Draco looked straight into Blaise eyes with shocked with fear. Blaise, who knew Draco like the back of his hand, and understood what he was going through, he looked at Draco apologetically.

"Draco, I'd do whatever I'm stuck with now fast, you should or you'll lose her. You know it so don't think she will wait for long. She revealed herself to you in the battle, don't let that haunt her and make her run away from you. I must be going. It's late." Blaise stood up from the chair and made to leave.

"Just...just make sure she doesn't get too friendly with Horon. I'll be back next month. On Halloween's night, owl me till then." Draco declared, and then with a wave of his hand, Winky appeared in the room.

"Master asked for Winky, Master?"

"Escort Blaise out, Winky," Draco commanded Winky, and then looked at his best friend. "Thank you Blaise for visiting, I owe you one," Draco smiled at him.

Blaise returned his gesture, smiling.

"You will do. I hope to see you again soon, and it's all to help out my best friend." With one last smile Blaise exited the room with Winky.


End file.
